


Jog

by MistressKat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-29
Updated: 2010-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-08 12:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frikatilhi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=frikatilhi).



> Prompt: Working Out.

Dean wakes up to a splitting headache and an empty room. He swallows down bile and panic, already pulling on his boots when Sam walks in.

Dean’s not fast enough with his expression and knows Sam catches the relief. 

“Went running,” Sam says, pressing a hand to his side. There’s a smear of something red under it.

“Jesus, you stupid? Those stitches are barely two days old!” 

Sam actually looks contrite. “Couldn’t sleep,” he offers, stripping his shirt off.

“Next time, just wake me.” Dean wipes blood off warm skin and pretends his hands aren’t shaking. “Could use the exercise.”


End file.
